Love Second Time Around
by Kamis Chibi Tenshi
Summary: KagxSess What happens when she meets someone that she thought that she would never see again. Have some fun and some love all over again. Lime in chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

HI my name KAMI CHIBI TENSHI. This is the first story I ever wrote. I have edited to make it longer and to fix some of my mistakes

I'm not great with punctuations so forgive me now.

I don't own the Inuyasha gang that would be Rumiko T. But I guess I own the others in here.

Edited 12/17/2007 a new chapter each day with a bonus at the end of chapter 5

O

o

o

**Love Second Time Around **

O

o

o

* * *

Chapter1

O

o

o

She was thinking back to the last time she saw her friends, about how Naraku was dead and how the jewel was completed.

"_Naraku is coming. I can smell him" Inuyasha said as he looked at his friends who have been fighting at his side for the past 5 years. He then turned and saw his bastard of a half brother Sesshomaru. _

"_Kagome why did you let that bastard join us? We don't need his help" he said to Kagome as he turned back to look at her._

"_Yes we do Inuyasha. We need all the help we can get. You should be happy that I did not ask Koga to join us" she said as she sat down beside Sango under the tree. "We need his help. It is better to join and fight together than to fight apart. Together we are stronger"_

"_Kagome are you alright? You look kinda sad. Is it shippo? Do you miss him?" asked Sango when she saw Kagome looking at nothing when she stopped talking._

"_Yeah. I got so used to him being here. I know I would not have been able to keep him because I knew that sooner or later I would have to go back to the future and give him up. I just thought that I would leave him with you. I did not know that Shippo had some family left and that they were looking for him. _

_I miss him but he is better off with them. There he is safe from Naraku and I don't have to worry that Naraku will hurt him" she said as repacked her once yellow backpack that now has changed to a brown one from use over the years._

"_Plus with them he could learn all the ways of a fox demon" said Sango as she waxed her sword._

"_Yes thats true" Kagome said as she saw Miroku walked over to them._

"_Sango my love would you take a walk with me" he said as he came to a rest before them._

_Kagome saw Sango nod her head yes and let Miroku pull her off the ground. Kagome could not believe that they have been married for the past ten months. They had wanted to wait but when it looked like it was going to take a lot longer to kill Naraku they decided to take what little time they left and spend it with each other. _

_Kagome was happy, sad, and scared. Happy because it looks like today was the day of Naraka end and the wind tunnel would be gone. Sad because she knew that someone she loved would get hurt in this fight. And scared that when it was all over that the jewel will send her back home and that she would not be able to get back._

_Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha bickering at Sesshomaru and saw that he was paying Inuyahsa no mind and that he was looking at her. She turned away and looked down and saw Kilala rubbing her head on her thigh. She went to pet her head when she heard Inuyasha growl. She looked up and saw both Sesshomaru and looking to their left with their swords out_

* * *

"_My wind tunnel is gone. I can't believe it is gone" said Miroku as he looked at his hand._

_Sango walked over to Miroku after hugging her brother who was now freed from Naraku. It turns out that he was never dead and that Naraku just said that to torment Sango and to keep Kohaku in line._

"_Your free, we are all free. Your wind tunnel is gone and I got Kohaku back. We can now fully live our lives like we wanted to" Sango said. She then ook his hand that had the tunnel in it and kissed him "I have something to tell you. I wanted to tell you before but Naraku attacked us. I going to have a baby" She said with a smile on her face. She saw a look come into his eyes and then saw him faint._

_Meanwhile Kagome sat down on the ground looking at the whole Shikon jewel on the ground in front of her scared to touch it for the fear of what it will do. She looked over and saw Kilala and Kohaku sitting beside Sango who was holding Miruko head in her lap with a smile on her face. She then looked over and saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. She then looked to her right and saw Sesshomaru Looking at her again. She then looked back at the jewel and thought back to what just happened a few minutes ago._

_Naraku stood in front of them smirking thinking he was going to win for he had now got all the shards and the jewel was whole. Inuyasha let lose his backlash wave, Sesshomaru used Toukijins ultimate attack, And Kikyo and Kagome let lose their sacred arrow. Naraku smirk turned to shock when he saw his barrier brake and the attack hit him. One minute he was there the next he was destroyed and the black jewel was on the ground._

_Kagome came out of her thoughts to see Inuyasha and Kikyo coming towards her. She Saw Inuyasha and Kikyo smile when they saw the jewel. Kagome picked up the jewel and saw it turned back to pink that it was suppose to be._

"_Kagome. Give me the jewel so I can wish for Kikyo to live and be with me" said Inuyasha as Kikyo stood beside him with a smirk on her face._

_She Looked at him and was about to give it to him when the jewel started to glow then floated out of her hand. They all just stood there then gasped when they saw the jewel was absorbed back into Kagome body. Inuyasha went to yell at her but saw the light getting more bright. When the light was gone so was Kagome._

_Kagome awaken and looked around her and saw that she was in the well house. She climb out and then jumped back in but saw that she was still in her on time. She was nineteen and she just felt her world come to end so she stayed there crying till Sota found her._

"Kagome"

She looked behind her and saw her friend Eri.

"What's wrong Kagome you have not been happy at all these past few years. Please tell me what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside he in a chair.

Kagome gave a sad small smile. How could she tell her that Inuyasha was going to take Kikyo as his mate, and that the well won't let her go back so she won't be able to see Sango and Miroku children, how Shippo found some of his family and did not need her anymore, .No she could not tell her all that.

"I was thinking about my job at Taisho INC. I've been working there for two years and the last five week five weeks as the Vice President assistant,and I still don't know what the CEO looks like or who he is" she said as she picked up her cup of geen tea

"Do you need to know?" asked Eri.

"Not really it's just that it's weird not knowing what he looks like, I mean he is so rich, and owns every thing and I don't know what he looks like" said Kagome.

"Oh well you will find out soon. Oh is that the time? I'm late" she said as she looked down at her watch. "I have to go now and please try to be happy ok Kagome" said Eri.

"I'll try to be Eri, I'll talk to you soon bye" she said as Eri got up out of her seat.

As Eri left Kagome sat there at the cafe thinking about the past again, and about a demon with long silver hair and golden eyes .

"Stop" she said to her self

"I have to stop thinking about the past" she said

'_I can't go back and see them' _ she thought

"I have to look to the future now I mean I'm 22 and out of school. I should just do what mom said find a man and give her some grandbabies" she said with a laugh as she got up and paid her bill.

Later that night as Kagome was sitting on her bed in her apartment that she has lived in for the past year. She was thinking back on what she and Eri was talked about in the cafe early.

'_Tomorrow'_ she thought '_I'll make a new start tomorrow'_ .

She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes

'_Tomorrow'_ she thought again and fell asleep.

TBC

O

o

o

o

KAMI CHIBI TENSHI "WOW this is hard this is my first fanfic"

Kagome "So Inuyasha and Kikyo are together?"

K.C.T . "Yes sorry"

Inuyasha "who killed Naraku?"

K.C.T. "You will find out soon ok."

Inuyasha "I want to know now you wench"

Kagome "Inuyasha SIT BOY you can't talk to K.C.T. like that"

K.C.T. "Thank you Gomes"

Sesshomaru "When do I come in?"

K.C.T. "Next chappy Sesshy. Hope you like it so far and pretty please review. Oh yeah lok out for chapter 2 tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha and friends but I wished that Sesshomaru owned me hahaha.

O

o

o

**Love Second Time Around**

O

o

o

Chapter 2

O

o

o

Kagome was at her desk typing the next day when her boss Mr. Katsuragi call her to his office over the intercom.

"Kagome I want you to take these reports after you finish typing the responses to todays mail to Mr. Taisho assistant so he can read them" Mr. Katsuragi said as she reached his desk.

"Alright. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked as she took the reports.

"No that is all for now. You may go" he said as he looked over some papers on his desk.

Kagome left his office and went back to her desk to finish typing. When she was done she got up and walk to the elevator with the reports. When it came she saw two secretaries talking in it.

"Did you hear?" asked one

"No hear what?" asked the other one

"He's back from his trip" said the first one

"WHO'S back?" asked the other one.

"AHH how can you not know that Mr. Taisho Is back from his trip?" asked the first one.

"Are you for real. Mr. Iceberg is back?" asked the other one

"Mr. Iceberg he may be but I would be willing to get frostbite if he ever looked my way" said the first one.

"You and every woman. To bad he will never look our way" said the other one

"Yeah your right" said the first one as they left the elevator.

_'So he's back maybe I can finally see what he looks like now' she thought as the elevator came to a rest on the top floor._

As she stepped out she looked around her and thought '_All the times I have come up here, I have never seen anything to tell me or show me who Mr. Taisho is'_

She walked to Rei secretary and told her she had some reports for Rei. The secretary told her to go right on in. Kagome walked to the door and opened it and she saw her new friend Rei who was Mr. Taisho assistant.

"Hi Rei Mr. Katsuragi said to give these reports to you" she said as she stood before Rei desk

"Oh hi Kagome thank you. So how are you doing today?" Rei asked her

"I'm fine. And you?" she asked

"I'm great. Oh Kagome are you going to the ball tonight?" asked Rei

"Yes. Are you?" asked Kagome

"Yes I'm bringing my boyfriend that you have not met yet. Do you have a date Kagome?" Rei asked

"No I'm going by myself" she said softly.

"Oh do you want someone to go with you?" Rei asked

"Yes but he would never be able to go" she said with a frown on her face.

"Oh why not? Just ask hi..." she broke off when she saw Kagome shaking her head no. "Ok I won't say anything else. I just want you to have fun tonight Kagome., because I like to see you smile, and you don't do that a lot"

Kagome gave a small smile and said. "I'll try to smile more for you and I'm sure I'll have some fun tonight ok. I'll see you later ok"

Rei gave her a smile and siad "Ok I'll see you tonight"

While Kagome was leaving the office Mr Taisho was in his office thinking to his self _'That voice were have I heard it before'_

"Rei come here" said Mr. Taisho over the intercom

"Yes Mr. Taisho" she said.

He saw Rei come in and waited till she stood in front of him to asked "Who was that in the office with you just now?"

"That was Mr. Katsuragi's new assistant Ms. Kagome Higurashi. She brought some reports from him for you to see" she said

"Leave it you may go"aid Mr. Taisho.

"Kagome" he said to him self

_'Were have I heard that name before' h_e thought. He then put the name out of his mind and went back to work.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Damn it all to hell" she said as she was back at her desk "I forgot to find out what Mr.Taisho looked like. Oh well I well see him tonight because he has to come to his own ball" she then said with a smile.

K.C.T. "how do you like so far"

Kagome "are Mr Katsuragi and Rei demons?"

K.C.T "yes"

Sesshomaru "do you think that I would have humans as my Vice President and assistant"

Kagome "that not nice I'm a human and the assistant to your Vice President"

Sesshomaru "he is a fool"

Kagome "oh that's mean"

K.C.T. "ok stop it or I may not let you two have some fun in the next chappy"

Kagome and Sesshomaru "oh what type of fun"

K.C.T. "you will see hahaha. And to you readers some of you who have read this fic before can see that this chapter is now twice as long. Please review".


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha and friends but I wish that Sesshomaru own me sob sob.

O

o

o

**Love Second Time Around**

O

o

o

Chapter 3

O

o

o

Kagome" said Mr.Katsuragi when he came out of his office "Shouldn't you be at lunch now"

"OH no I was doing this report and I forgot what time it was. I'll go now thank you for reminding me" she said when she look at the clock on the wall in front of her.

She got up and cleaned off her desk, ran out of the office and into the hallway. As she got to the end of the hall she saw the elevator was just about to close. She ran to it and yell to the person that she caught a glimpse of to hold the door open for her. As the door open back up she ran inside. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath back .

"Thank you" she said with her eyes closed. When she got her breath back she opened her eyes up. "Sess...Sesshomaru Is that you? What...what are you doing here? Is it really you? Or am I seeing things" she cried out and came closer to him.

"It is I miko. You should be dead" he said and looked at her from head to feet and back up again.

"ME why I live here this is my era" Kagome said.

"This era. explain? The last time I saw you was over 500 years ago when I joined you and that halfbreed to killed Naraku" he said.

"Yes you see WAIT what happened to your markings and your ears?" she asked as she pointed to them

"I cast a spell to hide them, now explain why you are in this era?" he asked as he cross his arms across his chest.

"You see I was born here 22 years ago. My family lives at a temple" but before she could finish the elevator door open to the first floor. She started to walk out but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back in.

"Not this floor" he said as he pushed the button for the parking lot

"Come" he said as they got to the lot. They walked to a silver BMW and got in. He then drove to a park.

"Finish" he said when he parked the car.

"Why do you want to talk here?" she asked as she looked around her.

"I wanted to talk to you were no one could hear us" he said as he looked at her looking out the window.

"So why not at the office. No one would come in if you told them you were business" she said as she finally looked him in the eyes

"I wanted to get out the office. Now explain what you mean 'by this era'" he asked and saw her look down at her hands in her lap

"Well you see our cat was missing so I went to the well house to see if I could find him because my brother thought he was in there.When I was at the well this demon came out of it and pulled me in. This light came out of my hand and the next thing I know she is gone.

When I looked up I saw the sky and not the well house roof. I climbed out and did not see the temple only trees. Later that same day I found Inuyasha stuck to the tree. He said if I freed him he would save me from this demon that attacked us. He killed the demon but turned on me so he could get the jewel. That the demon tore out of my body. That is when Keade gave the necklace to control Inuyasha"

"So why is it miko, that you were with that halfbreed then?"

"Well I broke the jewel trying to get it back from this crow demon. So he came with me to put it back together again. You see I'm the only one who can see the jewel. So he stayed with me to help me get the shards so he could become a full dog demon" she said. She looked at the dashboard and saw the clock and said. "OH NO. Is that the time? I missed my lunch break. And now I'm late for work"

"I will drop you off somewhere to have lunch now" he said as he started back up the car and drove to some restaurants by the job. "I will tell Mr. Katsuragi that you was doing some work for me, and that you are now on your lunch break. We will finish this talk later" he said as she got of the car

She turn to him and said "You know Sesshomaru those last few months that we were looking for Naraku. I started to have feelings for you, I just did not know how to tell you. See you later"

She turn with a smile and ran off.

TBC

O

o

o

K.C.T. "Owww how do like so far"

Kagome and Sesshomaru "hey you said that we would have fun in this chapter"

K.C.T. "you did, the fun was to meet in the elevator hahaha. But I promise that you will have fun in the next chappy ok"

Kagome and Sesshomaru "you promise"

K.C.T. "I promise. And to the readers. I really tried to make this longer. It now has about 300 more words. Would have loved to put more but I just did not know what else to add oh well.

I would like to know something if anyone read my last fic. Time for a new love. Did any of you liked it? Why I ask, well it got over 900 hits and only 4 reviews. I thought that it would get the most reviews out of all my fics. Anyway please review pretty please"


	4. Chapter 4

As I said before I do not own Inuyasha and friends. Although there is a man that looks like Sesshomaru in my room right now. 'You want me to do what right now?...OH I see...Sorry but I have to go right now...Stop that...I have to do this...Oh never mind.'

Edited 12/20/2007

O

o

o

**Love Second Time Around**

O

o

o

Chapter 4

O

o

o

Later that night at Sesshomaru mansion.

"Jaken come here" Sesshomaru said as he paced back and forth in his study

"Yes my lord" said Jaken breathlessly from running to the study.

"Do you remember the miko that traveled with Inuyasha" he said after he stopped pacing

"The dead clay pot that stink" said Jaken. with a twich of his nose remembering the stench.

Sesshomaru sat down in his chair behind his desk and said "No the one that had the short green skirt I saw her today, she works at Taisho INC."

"How? She should be dead" said a shocked Jaken. Sesshomaru then went on to tell him what he had found out today.

"Oh, will you tell her that you had feelings for her over 500 years ago" said Jaken after he heard the story

"I don't know she said that she had feelings for me back then. I will see how it goes tonight" he said then proceeded to go upstairs to his room to get ready for the ball leaving Jaken to think that his master will finally be happy after all these centuries.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Jaken was talking Kagome was in her apartment trying on her dress for a second time. That she had picked out with Eri earlier after work.

"I don't know about this dress Eri. I think that I'm showing to much skin" said Kagome as she looked in the long mirror on her bathroom door.

"No it's perfect. You are not showing much. I think it looks great on you and so will every man there" said Eri with a laugh when she saw Kagome give a shocked face at what she said.

"Ok I'll take your word on it" said Kagome as she her self another look in the mirror.

Eri looked at the clock and said "I have to go now I have a date. Please have fun tonight Kagome ok"

"I will Eri, now you go and have some fun and don't do something that I wouldn't do" Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh come on. That means I can't do anything on my date" Eri said with a laugh as she moved to the front door. She opened it and said "That not fun but I will be good mom" and left.

Kagome look in the mirror gave one last look at her dress then put on her makeup. When she saw that it was just right she then put her hair up in a lose knot with lose tendrils falling here and there. With one last check in the mirror she left her apartment and thought to her self._ 'fun, yes I'll have fun tonight'_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"I wonder what is the matter with Mr. Taisho" said Rei as she turned to her date.

"Why whats wrong with him?" he asked as looked for Rei boss.

"He looks mad and he keeps looking at the doors" she said as she pointed him out.

"Maybe his date stood him up" he laughed as he saw Sesshomaru scowling at the door.

"No said he was not coming with a date. He could not find anyone worthy to go with him" she said then heard her date laugh at hearing that. She was about to hit him but stopped when she saw Sesshomaru "O MY GOD look at his face he looks like he's been pole axed I wonder what he saw" she then said in shock.

"Maybe because of that hot babe that just walked in" he said with a smile on his face

"What hot babe?" she asked as she looked around her.

"The one with the tight red dress that shows off her boobs and the long split to her upper thighs" he whistle

"Were OH MY GOD that's"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered and Rei shouted at the same time

"Kagome. Thats my new friend Kagome that I had wanted you to met" said Rei with a smile on her face "Kagome come here" cried Rei

Kagome heard Rei called to her after a few minutes of walking into the blue and silver decorated ballroom. As she walked towards Rei all the women envied her and all the men the men wanted her especially a tall fair man with silvery hair down to his knees.

"Wow Kagome that dress is great" said Rei after she looked at the red halter dress that hugged Kgome figure.

"Oh you don't think that it is showing to much skin in the back and that the split is not to high?" she asked as she looked down at her dress.

"No it looks great on you and if you'll look around you, you'll see that the other women are showing the same amount and more skin than you. Oh" she said as she forgot about her date. "I want you to meet my date Isshiki Katsuragi. He's Mr. Katsuragi eldest son" she then said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Isshiki" Kagome said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"No the pleasure is all mine" he said with a big smile as he shook her hand back.

After talking to them for a few minutes Kagome looked over her shoulder and said "Guys I'll talk to you later there is some one I have to meet"

"OK later" they said and saw her walk off

As she turned around she met molten golden eyes. As she walk to those eyes they started to get more molten. When she got to the man with the molten golden eyes all he said was "come"

O

o

o

K.C.T. "wow this one was harder for me to write"

Kagome "wow did I really wear a dress like that ?"

K.C.T. "yes"

Sesshomaru "pole axed?"

K.C.T. "yes, Kagome was hot, hot, HOT"

Sesshomaru "yes she was" he whispered.

K.C.T. "I think I will put a lime in the next chappy. Is that ok?"

Kagome "oh wow" she blushed.

After hearing that Sesshomaru smirked

K.C.T. "ok on to the next chappy. And please press the little blue button. Pretty please with Sesshomaru on top hahaha."

O

o

K.C.T. I would like to thank these people for reviewing the first time around

Miruku Jamiru

Second-Chance23

ymir-chan

cancan227

Midnight Rain Dancer

Jay-Sue-Kah

sesshysboo

rei111

Sessie-Baby-Sama

HarrySlytherinson

depressed hyperactive blond

ilovetivo

vampiress.chibi.karin

O

and thanks to others for reading


	5. Chapter 5

As I said before I do not own Inuyasha and friends. But the guy on my bed that looks like Sesshomaru say that it ok because I will always have him. 'Stop that Maru I have to finish my story'..."You can finish that later"...'NO I have to do it now'..."Later now come"...'OH GOD yes later. Bye'

O

o

o

**Love Second Time Around**

O

o

o

Chapter 5

O

o

o

"Were are we going?" Kagome asked as he pulled her to the elevator

"To my office" Sesshomaru said as the elevator door opened. He pushed her inside and pushed the button for the top floor.

"Why are we going to your office?" she asked as the elevator swiftly took them to the top floor.

"We have things to talk about" he finally said as the elevator came to a stop. He then pulled her out of the elevator.

They were walking to his office and all that Kagome could think of was remembering the look she saw in his eyes in the ballroom. It was so hot that she thought that she was on fire at the time.

_'Damn it does that means that he wants me? No that can't be true. What will I do if he wants me? Oh well I did say that I will try to have fun tonight' s_he thought with a smile.

_'Is that fear I smell coming off of her, no now she is aroused maybe I can make her mine tonight' he thought with a smirk on his face._

As he open the doors Kagome asked Sesshomaru "What are we going to talk about?"

"Us" he said as he locked the the doors behind him

"What about us?" she asked as she looked around the room that she has been wanting to see for a while now. She then turned around quickly after she heard the lock on the door click into place. She quickly saw that he had dropped his concealing spell that hid his ears and markings. She saw that he looked somewhat the same just a little older. He now looked like he is in his mid twenties

"The fact that you want me" he said as he looked at her standing in the middle of the room. He then started to pull his tie off and unbuckling his cuff links on his sleeves

"Who said that I wanted you?" she asked backing away from him

"Your body did" he said as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

All Kagome could do was stand there in shock as he came to her with lust in his eyes .

"Wait Sesshomaru I thought that you did not like humans?" cried Kagome as she backed away some more but came to a stop as she backed into his desk.

"I like this human" he said as he grabbed her with his arms and pushed her onto the desk then started to kiss her neck. As he was doing that he ran his left hand down her back and his right hand to her head. She tried to pull away but he held on to he tighter. As he kissed his way to her lips she felt the heat that his lips left behind on her skin.

As he went to move away she cried out "No don't go"

He looked at her and saw the glazed look in her eyes as she leaned on his desk. He came back to her and pull the the pins out of her hair. As he looked into her eyes he reached for the back of her dress and slowly pull the knot that held up the halter at the back of her neck . He moved back so he can get a good look the work he had just done.

"Take the dress off" he told her. He saw he hesitate for a moment then watched as she took the dress off and dropped it on the floor. She then stood there covering her chest with her arms and only a red lace thong. When he saw that she only had a thong on under her dress he asked "What no bra?"

"I could not find one that would not show under my dress" she said with a blushed looking down at her feet.

He came back to her and pulled her into another kiss. As he kissed her she started to unbutton his black tuxedo jacket and white shirt. When it came off he pull her down to the plush white carpet on the floor. As he kissed her on the lips again she ran her hands down his chest and to his waist. She unbuckle his belt and pants and put her hand down his pants. As she was doing that Sesshomaru moved his hands to her chest.

As they kissed Sesshomaru could not get over how she made him feel. He could not remember feeling this hot ever. Every kiss she gave back sent jolts though his body, but he know he had to stop for he did not want the first time that he take her would be on the floor.

When she felt him move she moaned "Don't stop" for she did not want the heat that she felt moving though her body to ever stop.

Sesshomaru gave her one last kiss on the mouth and got up off of her. He then stood up and pulled off his black pants and underwear. He pulled Kagome up off the floor and to his chest. He then ripped off her panties, growled, and then pulled her to the sofa.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Later as she laid on the sofa. Leaning half on Sesshomaru and half on the sofa. She put her hand to her neck were Sesshomaru had marked her as his mate that will let her live with him for as long as he lived she reflected back

"_Mine"_ he had said as she looked into his golden red rimed eyes.

"_Your mine now" _he said and then bit her neck at the hight of climax.

When she was done thinking back she got up onto her arms and looked down into Sesshomaru eyes and saw love in them.

"I love you Sesshomaru. I've always loved you since the time you joined the gang and killed Naraku" she said with a blushed.

"This Sesshomaru has loved you since you first shot your arrow at me" he said with a smile.

Sesshomaru then pull Kagome to him, put his arms around her, and they both went to sleep

The End

O

o

o

K.C.T. "wow so how did you like my story?"

Inuyasha "I did not like it one bit"

K.C.T. "oh that hurts"

Inuyasha "Sesshomaru gets to kill Naraku .Why didn't I? and why does he get Kagome?"

K.C.T. "sorry but I like Sessy better and Kagome needed someone who would treat her better. Someone who would not leave her and go after a dead person who's name I will not say. I just can't stand her"

Inuyasha "why you bitch"

Kagome "Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY"

Sesshomaru "do you want me to kill Inuyasha for you ?"

K.C.T. "not yet but thank you Sessy"

Kagome "ok review all"

K.C.T. "yes what Kagome said''

Sesshomaru "yes or I will find you all and kill you"

K.C.T. "Now be nice Sesshomaru. But you know I would probably do it to keep him nice.

Now if some of you can remember I had a very small epilogue in this chapter. But I took it out. That is the bonus a new chapter. I hope that you have liked it so far. The epilogue is next look for it tomorrow or Sunday

I would like to thank these people for reviewing

savewolf the angel of death

trinity3000

Distubed-lil-Lia

and to others thank you for reading"


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is the end. And no I will not add more for this story I hope that you have liked it so far. I would like to thank you all for reading and these people for reviewing

trinity3000

dimpleslane1992

savewolf the angel of death

O

o

Don't own Inuyahsa and co. That would be Rumiko T.

O

o

o

**Love Second Time Around**

O

o

o

**Epilogue **

O

o

o

Kagome looked up from the book she has been trying to read for the past month when she heard children laughing. She saw her two youngest grandchildren playing tag.

When they saw her look at them they ran over to her. "Grandma will you play tag with us" said a five year old Sayrei as her twin sister Sayra nodded her head yes.

Kagome looked at them and could not believe how much they looked like her son but had their mothers hair coloring. Kagome gave her book one last long look and put it down on the table by the lounge chair she was laying back on. "How can I say no to my favorite grandchildren" she said with a grin as she got up.

"But grandma you said that Makoto yesterday and Kyo and Keiichiro the day before that" said Sayra as she counted down her brothers and sister on her fingers.

Sayrei was about to finish helping her sister count down names when Kagome waved her hands telling them to stop.

"Ok, ok you all are my favorite, all seven of you. Come on why are the both of you just standing there? I thought you wanted to play tag" she said as ran to the middle of her and Sesshomarus back yard.

They were playing for about 7 minute when Kagome saw her mother and daughter-in-law step out of the house

"Some one here is hungry" she said as she looked down at the bundle she was holding.

Kagome looked and saw that her mother was holding her four month old son Konomaru. He looked just like Kagome. He has her black hair and her deep blue eyes but has Sesshomaru elfen ears and the blue crescent moon on his forehead and acted just like Sesshomaru. He was born first. Rin was holding his twin sister Sayoko. She looked just like Sesshomaru She has his silver hair and golden eyes and also has elfen ears and the blue crescent moon on her forehead and acts just like Kagome. She was born last and both of them were half demons but Sesshomaru did not care for he loved them all the same.

When both babies were fed and asleep she put them both in their bassinets by the table and turned to Rin and asked "So were is my son at?"

"Well I left him and Inuyasha fighting to see who will play against Sota on the Xbox 360" she said as she looked at her youngest playing tag.

"They make me feel sorry for ever buying that thing" said Kagome with a frown on her face

"So do I but I still love you anyway" said Ayame as she walked over to them with her two month old baby girl in her arms.

Kagome still could not get over the fact that Ayame had stopped running after Koga and started to chase Inuyasha when Kikyo had been killed by some demon and that he let her do it. They have five pups together.

"Now that I have had this little one he is over here or at the shrine more playing to get away from changing her dippers" she said as she sat down.

"You know he would stay at home more if you let him have his own" said Rin

"True but then that's all he would be doing" she said with a laugh

Mrs. Higurashi looked at all of them and said "I find it so funny that Kagome worked at Taisho INC. for two years and never knew that Sesshomaru owned it and that Inuyasha worked there too"

"Didn't I tell you that" she saw her mother shake her head no and said "Well Sesshomaru was away at another branch of Taisho INC and came back the same day I met him after so long. And as for Inuyasha he was the Vice President of the branch in the U.S.A. The funny thing is that he was at the ball also but he and Ayame were late so we all missed each other by a few minutes. And can you believe all of this happen only two years ago" she said with a smile

"And now we are back because we missed Japan" said Ayame

"And Shippo had his own company. So he did not even know that his own mom was so close to him" said Mrs. Higurashi

Rin looked up and said "Oh look here comes our men"

All the women looked and saw Sota playing a PSP, Inuyasha still picking on Shippo even though he is now taller than him, grandpa Higurashi looking at them and shaking his head, and Sesshomaru looking board at all of them but to only those who knew him good knew that he was really smiling to see all of his family here with him.

THE END

O

o

o

K.C.T. "well that is the end I hoped that you all loved it. Sorry about it being short"

Kagome "OHHHH I have twins"

K.C.T "yep"

Sesshomaru "I'm happy?"

K.C.T. "yes, for you now have the family you have always wanted and don't lie to me because you know you have"

Inuyasha "OMG Ayame...Kikyo dead and...I mated AYAME..."

K.C.T. "yep. Did you really think I'll let you stay with that clay pot mess. I don't like her. You should be happy I let you be with her for a little while before I killed her off. Besides Ayame will keep you happy right?"

Ayame "right. I'll take good care of lover boy"

Kagome "this is great. I have some of my friends back even though some of them could not be here, I know that they lived a long happy life. I have two wonderful babies, I have my son back and he gave me a new daughter with grandchildren, and I have a loving mate who loves me with all his heart. What more could I ask for?"

K.C.T. "well there is one more thing"

Kagome "oh yeah Review please"


End file.
